Dark Abyss
by Trigunskitty
Summary: I'll free you! I promise you! Said the young boy with amethyst eyes to the young girl with hazel eyes. Her dream to be free may be too complicated to accomplish. Will the young boy save the young girl before she faces her demise? MS
1. Prologue: Why was I Born?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the animation and manga belong to its respective owner: Rumiko Takahashi. Thank you for your time!

Introduction: This will be my fourth fanfiction this year, and I know, I have yet to complete my other two long fanfictions... but you know what? Why not continue with new stories and write up my ideas for once. I actually wanted to write a story about the 1920's/30's with the stock market crash and the lives of people during that time. I thought that would be pretty interesting to write about, eh? 8D Hopefully you enjoy this (hopefully good) and soon to be complete story of one of our favorite couples! Bon Voyage!

TrigunsKitty

Prologue: Why way I born?

"Momma? Papa?" I started to say as I stayed kneeling down on the pavement. "Momma?" I say one more time before shivering. I was cold. I didn't need to say I was cold either, since I had been getting goosebumps the whole time from the sight of my Momma and Papa. I remembered one time that they told me never to lay on the dirt... isn't the pavement messy like dirt? Why would they be there?

"Papa?" I whispered out inaudibly and stare up at the sky. Clouds billowed all around the area and the blood rust color of the moon illuminated through the rain-filled clouds. "Papa... It's dark... and cold..." I murmur out and slowly get up. My legs wouldn't work for me as I began to stumble back down to the ground.

"Papa... I'm scared... It'll rain soon... Papa?... Daddy?" I attempted the sweet girl talk, but he didn't respond. Momma and Papa would refuse to move. Did they hate me for wanting to go out for a walk? Did they hate me so much that they had to lay on the ground and pretend to be sleeping? Why didn't they welcome her into their arms and say, 'Come on Princess, Let's go home.' Why didn't I feel there embrace? It was because they were laying there.

"Momma?" I tried to start again, holding my tears back as I stumbled to me feet again. Something had to be wrong. Why would my parents not be welcoming? Why didn't they still exude the same calm, cool, collected atmosphere like they always carried with them. Slowly, my legs stumbled over to my inanimate Papa and I lightly poked his shoulder. "Papa."

Refusing to give up I slightly moved his head so that he would look at me. What I saw next scared me. His eyes were wide open, his mouth was gaping open with a thin line of red coming out... and his throat was horribly slashed... "Pa...Pa?" I started to say before breaking out in tears. Crying was my only protection. The only thing that protected me for that little spare time.

"Papa! ... Momma!" I cried out, refusing to believe that they were not coming back. I wanted them to be there for me. I wanted to have a little brother! I wanted to be someone to help Momma and Papa... Momma already had the baby... but he was at the hospital for the night... His name... I couldn't remember his name... no it was too complicated for me to say at the moment... "Oni-chan! Oni-chan!" I started to cry out, hoping he would appear and I would be comforted... and yet no one was there. No one would come to protect from this world.

"Why are you alone?" suddenly said a lone figure behind me. Frightened, I jumped and screamed out. I hadn't expected to be found by someone. People in black suits and tux's started to come out and stand before the strange man that begun to talk to me.

"My Momma and Papa are here... I-I'm not alone!" I whispered out to the voice. I could see the shadows that engulfed his face, but the aura that he carried showed me that he was smirking.

"You are alone little one. Your Momma and Papa left you to rot in this world. They're happy you're not there to pester them." The mysterious voice told me. This is where I flinched and faltered, darting my gaze from my parents unmoving bodies to the strange man before me. The stranger may have been right but I knew something was messed up with this man's thinking process.

"I'm not alone!" I shouted with resistance. "I am loved by Momma and Papa! They love me!" Tears had began to threaten to fall out and I began to angrily wipe them away on my face. "I won't cry because I know they love me and they still do!" Stomping my feet to prove my point, I closed my eyes and shouted, "I am NOT alone!"

Not realizing my next dilemma, I re-opened my eyes to find myself staring into a pair of deep red eyes that could scare any child out of their wits. My hazel ones could not compare to the owners eye's furiousness. "You say you aren't alone, but look at you now. Your Mother and Father are dead. The blood that flow from their wounds prove that and they died only because they had to protect you. They protected you with their lives. You say you aren't alone, but in reality, you are." I couldn't respond or retort back. All I could do was add to the awkward silence that rung in my ears.

His eyes never faltered off of mine though, and it appeared as if he was reading my soul and life... like if I was a book off the press. Damn this stranger.

"Unless..." The stranger started and grabbed both my shoulders with his large hands. "What if you had to choose? Life or death? If you had the choice to live with your mother and father, would you? Would you give up your life to be with them?"

"No." I said without understanding his question. "If my parents gave their life for me, why would I give my life to see them? Sure I would miss them, but if I were to give up my life, wouldn't their sacrifice to protect me be in vain and then it would be an issue of them getting mad at me and scolding me." I said obliviously to the strange man before me. I was unaware of the test he had administered to me.

"You're pretty smart for a five year old." he suddenly said and raised both his hands off of my shoulders. "Eh?" I started to say but the next thing I knew was that something hit me hard on my neck. I didn't exactly feel the blow, but it made me dream of nothing but the dark abyss that surrounded my soul.

------------

My head hurt so much as my eyes tried to adjust to the emptiness of the bland room. I was sitting on a hard bed that had only one thin blanket and a pillow that didn't look to good to be sleeping on. "Where... am I?" I whined out into the darkness.

"You're awake." Said a small voice in the corner. Surprise took over me as I jumped around to see who it was. It was a little boy who had a small bruise on his cheek. His eyes glazed with anger, but at the same time, hope. I wondered why he was injured and curiosity just attacked my brain. "Why do you have a bruise?" I said as I reached out to lightly touch his cheek.

"It's because he was punished." Said a menacing voice from the opposite corner. The boy besides me flinched and his eyes were suddenly filled with fright and slightly hid behind me as if I'd shield him from the strange man. "Punish...ment?" I whispered out and felt the strangers' hands encircle my neck. As if I was being lifted up, I felt the stranger's hands tighten against my tiny neck and my breathing was restricted.

"Gah?!" I whimpered out as best as I could and the boy which I had been acquainted with ran away into the corner and started to curl up into the futile position. "This would be punishment." The stranger said with a mean tone and roughly threw me down on the ground.

I could feel my back being bruised from the hard impact and started to cry out in pain. That was mistake number two. "Stop crying." He gritted out with another smirk plastered onto his face and kicked my ribs. Biting back my tears I coughed out and started to wipe my tears away. I wasn't going to show this man my tears... not after that. "What's the matter?" He whispered out ignoring my whimpering of pain.

"Your parents would have been proud of you for choosing to live. You will follow my rules here and you will not dis-obey them... or you will face my wrath. I am not afraid to hurt you. You may even ask Kaoru." Turning his direction to Kaoru he spoke out a dangerous tone. "Isn't that right escapee?"

The boy in question choked on his own air supply as he felt the strange man come towards him. "Yes... Naraku... Sir." Kaoru sounded like a broken record then. It had sounded like he had practiced that to me. "That's right." The man in question... Naraku stated and turned towards me and bent down to my level. Grabbing my chestnut hair he hefted me up and stared into my face.

"You may call me Naraku, or sir... Sango."

A/N. What do you guys think? Do you like it? Read and review so that I have an idea if you all like it or not. I enjoy making stories, and I also take suggestions too! So R&R!

TrigunsKitty


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of My Nightmare

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha would I be writing this right now? No, I think not. (If I was then I'd be finding a way to make more animations for it!) So, I'll get to the point so that the suits don't come after me at night with something sharp... I don't own Inuyasha. He and the characters belong to the author Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own in this story is the plot (I hope so) and the children. (At least I hope so too!) Other then that enjoy!

Introduction: Hi guys, This is TrigunsKitty here to tell you that this is my new story and that I'll be working on this and Deadly Liasons soon! Hopefully I'll come up with a new chapter in Drama, Drama, Drama, as well. n.n

Also, I think in this story I'm going to try one person perspective. Which is going to be Sango's perspective only. (It really urks me when I read a fanfic and it goes from one perspective to another.) I'll try my best and if you guys don't like it, tell me in Reviews. If you want me to write in third person, tell me. I'll try it out and see if you all like it. If not I'll continue to write like this until someone complains! Other then that Try to enjoy this chapter! (I had to suppress my own angers towards some characters because they were too evil for my own liking! T.T )

Chapter 1: The Beginning of My Nightmares

"Mommy," I whisper into the darkness surrounding me. "Daddy..." No reply. I started to whimper out, afraid of the dark and then I hear screaming. It wasn't of the other children. No, it was my mouth that was causing me to scream. I remembered my father's dead face, and my mother's bleeding wounds... I screamed because of the nightly terrors that haunted my mind. I started to scream louder when a pair of glowing red eyes came in front of me. My worse nightmare.

Even before I could retaliate, the man called Naraku covered my mouth with one of his hands and used his other hand to grab hold of my tiny neck. I start to choke and lose my voice as I felt my screaming dissipate.

"I-I'm sorry." I begin to choke out, not really comprehending the situation I was in. Holding back against my offensive side to bite his fingers I waited until he felt that I had "accepted" my punishment. As if on cue, Naraku releases my throat and the wonderful word of air slips back into my lungs. Happiness overfilled my mind until I felt the cold slap of his hand on my face. Bruise number 1 forming.

"I put clothes on your back," He starts and slaps my face again. "I put food on your plate," He says getting up and kicks my uncomfortable bed off the spring set and makes sure I hit the floor coughing before he continues. With each word he started to kick me in the ribs. "I even give you a place to live." He yells to me as he then knells over to grab a handful of my oily chestnut hair in his adult hand. Shaking my head now, he proved his point that he was superior over me.

"Your Mother and Father are dead. They have been dead for two years. Never repeat those words again unless you want another beating!" Throwing my hair back into my scared face, Naraku pulls out a tool and holds it in his hands. This is where I cower back into the corner and the pain and sorrow enter into my world. This is the time where I am unable to do anything or say anything to anyone... This is where he assaults me until I black out.

////Three Years Later///

"Sango, give this to Kaoru so that he feels better." States a bored Kagura behind me. I turn and bow only replying the words of, "Yes ma'am." Looking up at her, I could see the thinline of a frown forming. Miss Kagura didn't look happy, but then again, no one was in this house.

"How are you doing today?" the elder woman says to me as I stare at her in confusion. I thought that none of the staff were to talk to the children like they actually cared for us. "F-fine..." I murmur, not too sure what to say to see how she is doing.

"H-H-how are... you..." I stutter out before stopping and gulping. I could feel him coming around the corner and I could feel his aura of evil approaching me. Quickly, I take the tray that Kagura has and bowing slightly, I turn around to face the one man I was indeed afraid of.

"Sango." Replied Naraku as he stares at me with interest. I knew he heard me ask how Kagura was doing. Reluctantly though, I bow to him showing respect, Even though he didn't deserve any from me and replied calmly looking at the ground thinking I was talking to a close friend. "Good Morning Sir." Raising my head up a little, I see him point to the hallway and I knew what he was about to say. "Do as you're told." Came the expected answer.

Nodding a little too quickly for my head, I turn away from the two of them and reach the corner. As I was walking away from my fears, the fear slowly came back to me as he started to talk to me again. "Sango..." Naraku begins and I stop. Cold sweat dripping from my left brow as I stay there. I knew he wasn't facing me but I could feel his aura bouncing off the walls with hatred. "After you're done, go to the weapons room."

"Y-y-y-yes Sir..." I whisper audibly enough for him to hear. With that I walked away. Knowing that something bad was going to happen later. Either to my health or to the children that I was about to talk with.

(break)

"Kaoru?" I whisper into the darkness of his room. It appeared that he hadn't woken up from sleeping. Then again sleep sounded better than to be up dreading the terror of the master here. "Miss Kagura ordered me to give you some food... you know... for your cold." I say outloud before knocking again. The door swiftly opens before my fingers touch it and he grabs my tiny fingers to pull me in.

"What...What is going on?" I say as I look into the dark to see heads bobbing around a table and light to look at a paper.

"We're... we're sick and tired of being here Sango... I hate the feeling of getting beaten for wanting to live. I... WE want to escape this hellhole." Grasping the situation, I shook my head furiously and Kaoru's food on the bed. "No..." I reply instinctively. "There's no way to escape this place. I've heard it be done before but they were caught in the act and killed. Naraku would kill you all if he even heard you talking about this!"

Kaoru turns to me with anger as the 6-7 children plotting to get away started to lose hope. "Sango, are you insane! Would you rather stay here and be beaten until you're dead or would you chance it to live freedom!" Kaoru states out pointedly to me as I shake my head. "I can't... Not yet... This is suicide. Guards are roaming the house every 12 hours. There's no way to escape. I should know. I have to wander the halls to since its my chore to do so... I understand our predicament... and I know as much as all of you do that we all have faced the wrath of Naraku... but are you all willing to die? Are you?" I press into the children before one of them starts to cry.

"No crying." I say sharply to them. "Let's not grant this house our tears. Besides Naraku's probably drawn to our tears. Like a magnet, you know?" Taking a piece of paper underneath Kaoru's bed, she grabs the pencil on the floor and starts to draw a magnet with two evil looking eyes. Taking her time, she then draws small little metal marbles with cute eyes and blushes.

"See, this is the evil Master of the house..." I start and point at the small marbles, "And this. This is us, this is us as we all defy fate and stand strong with each other." My drawing caused a bit of the children to laugh. I wasn't gifted with drawing proportionate bodies like people but I could draw little chibbies and material stuff.

Sighing, I place down the paper on the desk and pat Takuru and Lilie beside me. "Just forget about escaping for now. Trust me... It's better if we all work together, and someday... someday we'll be freed to live our lives with a real family. With real love and compassion and modern technology. We could all go to see the movies together!" I state before Sophia in front of me replies.

"Could we go to carnivals too?"

"Or maybe even the zoo!" States Sora who sat besides Takuru.

"Could we all go to a restaurant and eat together as a family!" Suddenly says the timid Zaruko.

"Of course." Says Kaoru sarcastically and smiles at me with pain. "Let's give us more hope so that it could be crushed down by Naraku himself." He says before all the children drop their heads in agony. "Sango, we're not strong willed like you are... We need to leave... too escape... and when we do... I hope you the best because I know you won't come."

Sango looks down at the teary-eyed children and gave them a sad smile. "I knew this was going to happen. That's why... I figured I'd try to talk you all out of it... Apparently I was wrong in doing so." I say before kneeling down besides Lilie and lightly I kiss her forehead and hug her close. "I wish you the best of luck... I will tell you though... the best time to escape is at midnight. Guard change is then and Naraku goes to sleep. Go then."

Kaoru smiles at me finally and walks over to the children and nods at Sango. "Thank you Sango. Good Luck."

"Best of luck..." I say before nodding at the children and walking out of Kaoru's room into the hallway. I could feel something dreadful behind me and something shining in the distance in my blind spot. I decided against my instinct to turn around and continue walking down the hallway to the weapons room. I was already late already... I can't be anymore later unless I want him to find the children plotting their way out of this hellhole. I agree with them but I know it won't work... but I really do hope that it does work out for them.

(Break)

Entering the weapons room, I take off my shoes and pull on my black and pink battle armor that I was supposed to wear in the 'dojo.' Pulling on my gloves, I gulp and step into the room to see Naraku cleaning his katana in his hand. I could have sworn I saw blood on the rags in front of them but I decided to disregard them.

"You're late." He responds, noticing my entrance and I go to my knees and bow my head to the tatami. "I'm sorry Sir... I was taking care of Kaoru and then heading here to meet with you... but I forgot my armor in my room, So I went to retrieve it and came back." It wasn't entirely a lie. I did take care of Kaoru by talking to them all about the consequences and I did forget my armor in the dojo...

A long pause ensued through the dojo until Naraku grabbed another sheathed katana off the wall and threw it into my lap. "Get up. Prove yourself by fighting me." I gulp, not too sure if this meant that he was going to kill me. Getting up, I place the katana into my pink belt sash and I wait. Naraku doesn't turn to me yet, but I could tell he was preparing himself.

Walking over to the secret closet, he pulls on his ridiculous baboon suit and faces me. I can't see his face well, but I could still read his eyes. "Sango, let's fight fair. I'll even give you a handicap..." With that he put one arm behind his back and stood. I shook my head in response. "No sir, please face me as if I was an enemy." I say, not really caring if I die or not. I could tell he was smirking underneath his mask and I stayed on my toes when he replied, "I've trained you to hone your talented abilities with a weapon. You're on your way to become a great swordsman."

The conversation was soon over as he began to charge me. I had no time to react, nor anytime to dodge his attack all the way. He was aiming for my head the sick bastard. A cut appeared on my cheek as I jumped away and pulled my sword out to attack him. It was his fault. He said it was fair to atack him, so I might as well take the offer. This bastard was going to regret messing with me, Sango Tajiya.

(break)

Heaving a long breath, I coughed out some blood as I received multiple cuts, bruises, and scratches from Naraku's sword. Me on the other hand, only hit him once... and that only cut his pelt. My plan to put all of my hatred into my sword didn't work and caused me to give myself pain. It was my fault I didn't concentrate in battle.

"You seem a bit agitated Sango. Why?" Came his response as he picked up my sword that I couldn't wield well in battle. "I...I wasn't concentrating..." I stuttered out and heaved another long breath. Naraku somewhat smiled a bit and started to walk out of the dojo. I turn around and was about to say good night to him, but then his next comment sent my mind and body into agony.

"Your picture of the magnet and the marbles on the table was really _adorable_ you should draw one for me too."

With that he left before I gagged on my own air supply. I should have known. I should have connected the two together. This was another way to give me punishment. Except he didn't bother to kill me. He was cleaning his blade with I walked into the dojo. He had rags of blood in front of him.

Clinging to my hope that the children were still alive and well, I crawled over to the platform where Naraku was cleaning his blade to only find dispair and a churning stomach. Rags upon rags filled with blood... and a piece of flesh. I gagged, ran away, and vomited outside. They were either injured and still in pain... or already dead... my family... my hope... "Mommy..." I start and then whisper, "Daddy." Tears flow down my face and someone walks in front of me. I stopped my tears like I was supposed to and started to wipe my face.

"You don't look to well," says Kagura as she bent down in front of me and taps my head with her fan. "Naraku said for me to deliver this to you." With that she dumped a pile of clothing in front of me and a note on top. The letter stated "Enrollment to Shikona no Tamai." I choke and feel tears threatening to fall. I knew it... I was alone... Or else he wouldn't send me to some stupid private school.

Kagura helped me to me room after helping me clean up and change. I couldn't do anything by myself. Not right now. Kagura told me after she gave me the uniform that Naraku happened by Kaoru's room to see if I was still there. "He was going to beat you with the sword for being late, but the conversation you were talking about intrigued him more. I guess your loyalty was more useful then planning to escape with your friends."

I only nod, desperate to leave. Desperate not to face anymore loss's. I already lost my family... and my little brother... which I don't even know where he's been... is gone... I have no one to go to... and that gives me all the more reason to get my revenge.

"Kagura... when does school start..." I begin to say before Kagura pulls out the letter. "I ain't your maid. Do your reading yourself. You're turning eleven soon. You can read." With that, she began to get up and suddenly the door knocked. "Yes?" Kagura replied and a small voice pentrated the door. "Naraku wants to see you and Sango."

Opening the door, me and Kagura face Kanna, a ghostly like girl and repeated herself. "Alright." Kagura said and grabbed my arms lightly to push me along. "Why would Naraku want to see all of us Kanna?"

"Because..." Replied Kanna suddenly, "He wants us to say we're witnesses to the death's of the children." Sango gulped. She didn't like lying to the media... but Naraku knew he could get away with it. With all his money and his methods for getting rid of people... He could do anything.

(Break)

Naraku saw that the media were getting to close for his liking and leaned on his door way lightly. I saw his posture and tensed. He was angry... he didn't like it when people went into his business. "Sango!" Said a mournful Naraku as he left his doorway to fetch me and 'help' me to the door. Apparently the fight in the dojo was to make me look like I was the only survivor of the children.

"I was surprised to hear from my attendants Kagura and Kanna that two of my guards brutally attacked the children. They were all going to go to school the following week and... those dreadful men who had a grudge against me probably decided to get back at me and hurt them all. Luckily Kagura and Kanna came in to find our adoptive daughter, Sango alive, but wounded. Isn't that right Sango." Looking at me, I could tell the media directed their attention towards me as well.

"Yes... he hurt me badly and killed all of my friends... I wish them to be avenged..." I angerly stated and stared at Naraku with a look. A declaration to him that I meant what I said, even if no one understood. "I agree with her." Said Kagura, noticing my look and stepping besides Naraku and kneeling to be at my level. "She's faced enough damage already... from the death of her family to the murder of her friends." The interview overwhelmingly at first, slowly but assuredly went by quicker then the beatings she received when she was little.

During the whole time, I felt my world crash. I felt ashamed that I couldn't do anything to get Naraku jailed. He was the cause of my problems and I was going to stop him before another poor soul entered this household.

This was a declaration of war.


	3. Chapter 2: Rebellion Towards Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. XP. The animation and manga belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! n.n

Introduction: Good morning everyone, how was Halloween? Good I hope. So, a couple days ago I was hit with writer's block and didn't know exactly what to type about, or even what to write about. (Sometimes I write the chapters out in my notebook.) My writer's block actually came to me when my brother called me into the computer one day and showed me a scanlation from Inuyasha. At first he was like, "Don't worry, it won't take long. Let me show you what I found." (P.S. Out of all the characters in Inuyasha, I like Sango's and Kohaku's sibling relation, because it's sweet that in the end they were able to speak with each other like normal...) well... My brother knows that I like the two together... and was incredibly evil. The scanlation was a picture of... Kohaku dying! TT I couldn't help but feel all my inspiration for Inuyasha crash! NOO!!! . ; But, then again, the death of Kohaku dying was countered by the scanlation my brother showed me of Sango kissing Miroku, which made me squeal... (Sorry, wrong text) More like celebrated their first kiss. HAHAHA. 

Let's move on before I reveal more then necessary. Enjoy the second chapter of Dark Abyss.

Chapter 2: My Rebellion Towards Home.

"Good morning everyone!" said the cheerful old Keade as she directed her attention to where I was standing next to... "Here is your new History teacher, Ms. Windy Kagura. Please make her feel like home here!" I Pushed myself against the wall as Kagura gritted her teeth gingerly as she opened the door to the classroom.

I always knew Kagura hated children, but didn't know it was this extreme.

Walking briskly in without bothering to give me a second glance, she slams the sliding door against the wall and walked over to the board to write her name. I could tell she was chanting in her head that she was going to kill Naraku for making her take this job. I slightly opened the door as I watched Kagura right down her name in an elegant wind-like scribble and turn around to face the eighth graders that I was about to join.

"Thank you, Mrs. Keade for the _warm_ invitation to Shikona no Tamai. Like she said, My name is Windy Kagura. You all may call me Kagura. Don't bother with the Ms." She states as the children stare at her in fright and interest. Quickly, I direct my attention to a snort and notice that it was a young boy with Long white hair. I could see in his eyes that he held nothing but resent in those golden orbs.

"Inuyasha Takamoru, why are you dis-respecting our new teacher?" Said an annoyed Keade as she looked at the stubborn boy.

"Can't you tell, she's a demon and she _reeks_." He says calmly before I hear a stifled gasp from some people in the room. I couldn't help but gasp as well. "Demons?" I whisper out, I hadn't had the education to understand who was who in the world... apparently my world of ignorance was about to crash down.

Without realizing it, I looked back at Kagura to only have her look at me with her crimson eyes. It was then I understood. The reason why Naraku heard almost anything in that house... the way anyone who escaped was caught and killed... He was toying with me... Bastard.

"Seems like we're going to get _along _just fine, Mr. Takamoru, but I'm not the only demon in this class. I'm sure you could point out them if you wanted to." Kagura stated acidly as she turned her attention back to the class instead of me at the door.

"Um..." Said a timid young girl by the rambunctious boy with white hair. "Don't mind Inuyasha... Ms..."

"Kagura." Kagura stated out to the girl as she corrected herself. 

"Sorry, Kagura..." The girl had a tough time saying her name. "He's a bit grouchy... please don't mind him."

"Kagome!" The boy retorted to the girl as she shrugged.

Some boys in the corner laughed at Inuyasha's dilemma with Kagome.

Before anything else could be done to start another war in this delinquent classroom, Keade coughed out, grabbing almost everyone's attention. "Inuyasha, you will behave, Kagome, thank you for trying to help, and you boys stop laughing." Everyone quieted instantly as Keade walked to the center of the class towards the door.

"Before class begins, I would also like to introduce another person. She's been home-schooled from kindergarten to about 7th grade. Be nice to her," Everyone immediately started to talk amongst themselves wondering who I was. Where I came from, and what my name was.

Timidly, I reached for the door handle and slid it open slowly. Clenching my backpack strap I walked into the threshold of the classroom and quietly closed the door. Turning around, I stared at all the students faces. At first I felt scared from the stares I was receiving, but then again, if I was in their shoes, I probably would have done the same.

"Class, this is Sango Tajiya. Sango, introduce yourself." Keade replied as I stiffened. I wasn't good with introduction... where was I too start? My parents death and abuse from Naraku? Naw, everyone would think that I was insane and then Kagura would tell Kagura and then Naraku would kill me. End of discussion.

Heaving a breathe I looked towards the ground and clenched my backpack. "My... My name is Sango Tajiya... and... and I'm ten turning eleven in October. I... I like ice cream and learning about weaponry..." I paused, not too sure what else to say. Suddenly the boy with white hair pooped his hand up and Keade pointed at him.

"Yes Inuyasha." 

"What type of weapons?" Came the sudden response. Everyone was staring at me intently and I thought about it. After a moment I smiled and replied. "Out of all the weapons I learned about, I would have to say that I like my Hiraikotsu the best." Another hand pooped up.

"What's a Hiraikotsu?" a boy said it wrong, but I still understood it.

"It's a huge boomerang dumb ass." Said Inuyasha as he smirked at me. "How far can you throw it?"

At first I was surprised that everyone was interested in weapons. I didn't realize that I was putting my weaponry knowledge to good use. "I can throw it about fifty feet in front of me and it'll come back to me. I believe when I get taller and older, in time the distance will increase." Everyone gaped at me before Kagome, the girl besides Inuyasha raised her hand.

"Kagome?" Kaede answered and she replied. "Sango-chan, do you use other weapons? Bows perhaps?" Sango blinked before tapping her chin lightly. "I've studied bows, but I've never really used them. I prefer hand to hand combat, using swords, or using my Hiraikotsu."

Everyone got excited and before anyone rose their hands to shout out, Keade reminded everyone that we still had class to attend to. Sighing I looked up at Kagura and she pointed to the empty desk near Kagome and a boy with curious amethyst eyes.

"Take your seat Sango, you can get to know her at lunch." Keade said and nodded to Kagura. "The class is yours." the principal said before walking out and closing the door. Kagura waited a few moments before sighing and waved her hand up and down apathetically at the students.

"I don't have a lesson planned out so talk amongst yourselves. This is your study hall today." With that she took a seat in the chair and pulled out a book. It said 'Teaching for dummies,' who would have thought Kagura needed that?

Catching myself from laughing at her, I looked to my own desk and noticed a note. Opening it, it said: "Look to your left." I did and I saw Kagome smiling at me and Inuyasha smirking.

"Hey, I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled then, not really sure how to introduce myself.

"I'm Sango. It's a pleasure too." Inuyasha besides Kagome got up from his desk and grabbed his chair. Scooting it closer to my desk, he began to talk.

"Name is Inuyasha. I didn't know you would be a weapons freak too. You seem to timid for it, it caught me by surprise is all." He cracked his knuckles then and leaned back into his chair. "Hey Sango, do you want to sit by us during lunch? I'm sure Inuyasha and Miroku wouldn't mind."

This was where I tilted my head. I didn't know who the other person, Miroku was, but I was pretty sure it was alright. "Sure... but who's Miroku?" I ask innocently before I feel something tap me on my shoulder. Blinking, I turn around to face the boy to my right. His amethyst eyes and his sleek black hair that was tucked into a rag tail at the nape of his neck was making my face flush a deep red. Why was that?

"That would be me. My name is Miroku Houshi, it's a pleasure." He stated before reaching for my hand. I tilted my head before he brought my hand to his lips. First, I had no clue what had happened next. My body just... reacted. My hand that he kissed still tingled, but his whole body must have tingled a lot after I flipped him over. Guess I forgot my manners.

Inuyasha roared with laughter as Kagome giggled softly. "He does that all the time, but I never seen him be flipped by a girl before. I guess you work out a lot." I felt the flush of red creep onto my cheeks as the two of them applauded me.

"Was that a good thing I did?" I asked confused before another girl walked into the fray of the conversation. "He's like that all the time, but the most response he's ever gotten was swooning and/or slapping. Maybe he underestimated you!"

The classroom erupted with chatter as I stood at my desk. Miroku regained consciousness and smiled at me. "It was soooooo worth it." he replied and bowed to me. My cheeks flushed into a deeper red as I shook my head. "Ahh...ARGH!" I shouted out, even attracting Kagura's attention. His hand had gone to my bottom while he was bowed to me. The Lecher!

"PERVERT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs before slapping him—hard—on his cheek. The jerk deserved it. This time I didn't bother looking at him as the class erupted in laughter. Kagura just shrugged and returned to her reading.

Turning my attention to Kagome I smiled at her and replied, "I'll eat with you, just as long as I'm furthest away from him." The girl nodded and Inuyasha grumbled.

"Damn... does that mean _I_ have to sit by him?"

(break)

My classes went by pretty quickly. I figured out that I had three classes with Kagome (History, Math, and PE), three classes with Inuyasha, (History, PE, and Science), and four classes with Miroku (History, PE, Math, and English). Joy. Out of my six blocks total, I didn't have any friends in my French class.

By the time I memorized my class schedule, lunch had started and Me and Inuyasha headed out of Science.

"Inuyasha, why did you put a metal ball into the electronic device? Mrs. Hijuko told us to not put metal into it..."

"Curiosity did it."

"Curiosity killed the cat." I murmured to him, shaking my head.

"But satisfaction revived it." He replied to me before spotting Kagome with another person I didn't know. I could hear Inuyasha growl under his breath and ambled his way to her and tear her apart from him. 

"Inuyasha!" Shouted Kagome surprised at the intrusion. "Why are you with that mangy wolf Kouga!" I finally realized something about Inuyasha. Even though he was half-demon, (I put two and two together in History and Science) he was very over-protective of his friends. I noticed this also when my cauldron in Science started to boil over from over using the chloroform. He had pulled me out of the way before it actually blew up in my face.

"He could be nice when he's like that... but... isn't that a bit overboard?" I ask myself more then anything as Kouga, the wolf demon that was with Kagome and Inuyasha started to fight each other. People began to circle around them chanting out the words, 'fight, fight, fight!'

"He's too over-protective over Kagome to realize that he is doing anything wrong. You're pretty observant." A melodious sounding voice came behind me. I turned to face the stranger to find out that it was Miroku.

"I learn to observe rather to be rash. It comes from experience." I state before clamping my mouth shut. Crap. I shouldn't have said that.

"We've all been through that once in a while. Hey, wanna grab lunch and wait for them to cool off?" He asked me before grabbing my hand lightly and dragging me to the lunch lines and behind the fight scene where Inuyasha and Kouga were talking their way out of getting a detention from Keade. Kagome also tried to help the situation, but her help only fueled Kouga to taunt Inuyasha.

"You'd think they would realize not to do rash things at school." Miroku stated calmly before ordering himself a turkey sandwich. I awkwardly stare at the menu and fumble with my hands. I was hungry, but Naraku told me he wouldn't give me any money for lunch. I had to 'fend' for myself. 

"What are you getting?" Miroku asked me and I shrugged, I decided to take the path of ignorance. "I forgot my money at home, it's alright. I'm not hungry." She said before Miroku ordered another sandwich and a salad. 

I gaped at him when he pushed the sandwich and salad into my hands and asked for the total. "It's 5 dollars." Shaking his head, he leaned against the counter and passed a 5 dollar bill to the lady. "You know, you should lower your prices. Maybe more people would eat your food." With that the lunch lady paused and handed him three dollars back.

"Huh?" Miroku asked, confused as the lunch lady shrugged. "You're right. That actually should be 2 dollars. Our food isn't that good to be that expensive. You and your girlfriend have a good lunch." My face turned a brilliant shade of red, probably redder than the tomato in my newly acquired salad. "Of course, you enjoy your lunch break too." Miroku smiled his flashy smile at the lady and she swooned a bit.

"Quit doing that." I murmured to him as we walked away from the lines. People started to get their lunches now since Keade had taken Kouga and Inuyasha to the office. Kagome was waiting patiently at their table as she flagged them to her.

"Doing what?" He asked, sitting down on one of the seats and taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Dazzling people... You give yourself too much credit if you think people are going to be giving you free stuff all the time." Kagome caught onto the conversation and smiled. "Let me guess, Miroku got more food for cheap." I nodded and Miroku took another bite of his sandwich.

"Salad's for you Kags." He replied before taking another bite. I passed the sandwich and salad to Kagome before Miroku stared at me.

"What?" I asked, and he replied, "The sandwich is yours. I didn't buy it to give it to Kagome. No offense." He quickly stated to Kagome who only nodded with a smile.

"I know, I was about to give Sango the sandwich back, I brought my own sandwich from home. Why do you insist on buying my salads anyway Miroku?" Looking up Miroku whistled and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Inuyasha told me he wanted you to eat healthy, but he didn't have money today." Came the response before I looked at Kagome. Her face was as red as the salad's tomato. Like mine was back at the lines. Could she like Inuyasha and vice versa? I started to smile at that thought and lightly unwrapped the sandwich Miroku bought for me.

"Thank you." I replied out before taking a bite. It tasted better then the food Kanna made. So much better. Taking another bite, I heard a disgruntled growl coming to our table before Inuyasha collapsed into the fourth chair that was open to the right of Kagome.

"Stupid old hag giving me a referral." He muttered before Kagome pulled out a sandwich from her bag. Apparently the sandwich was for Inuyasha. "Here." She replied before Inuyasha tensed and slowly grabbed the untouched food from her hand.

"What about you? Don't tell me you're going to wait to eat when you get home?" He asked, I could tell there was worry ebbed into his voice. Kagome shook her head and picked up a second sandwich from her bag and then picked up the salad Miroku bought her. "See, I'm good!"

With that settled, Inuyasha took the sandwich and bit into it. Silence formed around the group until everyone had finished eating. "Thank you, and Amen." Said Miroku as he got up from his seat to collect the trash everyone had. He even picked up my trash, which I was about to throw away.

"I'll take of it, I'm closer to the trash today." Miroku replied and took it. After that, everyone, including myself looked at their watches and then looked at each other. "Classes?" Everyone asked each other before me, Kagome, and Miroku started to laugh at our twin-like response. Inuyasha just keh'ed.

"PE's next right?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha nodded at her. "I think we have the same class this period." she continued and clapped her hands together. "What are you planning to do after school today Sango?"

Again, I was put on the spot. I wasn't really sure what I had to do after school. Did I have to go home? Did I have to? Shrugging as an answer, I replied. "I don't think I have anything to do after school today."

"Good, let's all go to Coffee Bean after school and hang out. Maybe we'll play fingers again!" This was where Miroku and Inuyasha groaned. "What's fingers?" I asked and everyone quieted.

"You... Don't know... fingers?" Inuyasha replied and I shook my head.

"You poor, poor, deprived child..." Miroku said as he eased his way over to me and patted my head as if I was really deprived... and technically I was.

"Deprived?" I asked keeping up with the lie that I was not really, but actually was. Or something to that effect. It made sense to me.

"Were definitely playing fingers then Kagome... even if we suck at it."

"It's only because I know you all to well." Kagome whistled out in glory and shrugged. "We better hurry, the bell will ring any time now." All I did was nod before following after my new friends. What I didn't know was that Kagura was keeping tabs on me during my lunch and heard everything that was said.

(Break)

The day quickened and the final bell rang dismissing the students to go home and hang out. I waited patiently with Miroku and Kagome for Inuyasha to come from his classes. "He's late, where is he..." Kagome fumed before Inuyasha came into view.

He had to run away from his class across the campus to make sure he was even on time to meet them. "You're late," Kagome replied to him as he stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms indignantly.

"Sorry my teacher's a prick. Now let's walk to Coffee Bean already." Inuyasha stated.

The walk wasn't that long, the store was actually pretty close to the school. Opening the door, Miroku held it open for me and Kagome while closing it on Inuyasha on purpose. Poor Miroku. I watched as Inuyasha whacked Miroku on the head for being an idiot.

Sitting at a table, I waited for everyone to come back from ordering drinks and some food. Apparently Miroku bought me a hot cocoa along with his own. I blushed, accepting it with gratitude. I began to take a sip before the front door to Coffee Bean opened. Inuyasha choked on his cocoa as he growled indifferently.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked before looking in front of her to the new comer to the shop.

"What the hell is that bastard doing here?" Miroku said out loud, turning around to stare at the person and gripped his cocoa lightly. The drink threateningly close to spilling out onto his hand.

"Inuyasha, I think we should leave... He's looking at us now..." She whispered it to the group before I tilted my head in confusion. Something was wrong, I could feel it. Deciding it was best, I turned to see who they were looking at, and my blood froze.

The person that stood staring at our group was the one that tortured me with every breath he drew. "Naraku..." I spoke out and Miroku, being the closet to me turned to me with a look of confusion. "You know him?" He whispered into my ear and I gave a slight nod. Not too noticeable, but it was enough for even Naraku to notice.

I was about to stand, but Inuyasha stood up and walked in front of me. He stared at Naraku defiantly and spoke his mind. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I was surprised at how he stood up to him. That gave me some courage to stare at him to with an angry look... but I lost that look when Naraku smirked and cocked his head to me. I could feel Miroku clenching my arm lightly.

"I'm not here to fight with you, pup. Your father's business will fall into my hands soon enough." This caused Inuyasha to growl out and raise his claws. That was when Kagome grabbed him from behind to hold him back. "Not here Inuyasha, tell Sesshomaru when you get home." Growling at that idea also, Inuyasha retorted back to the girl. "Sesshomaru could choke on a knife and die for all I care. He wants father's business as much as this bastard." He replied and I watched as Naraku glared at him.

"Sesshomaru? You think I'm afraid of that dog demon?" Miroku bit his lip as he stood up from his spot. Pulling me from my seat, Miroku grabbed my hand and directed his attention to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Come on guys, we're not welcome here anymore. Let's go."

Nodding, Kagome took this chance to drag Inuyasha away from Naraku and I was directed by Miroku to the door before.

"Wait." Chills went down my spine as I recognized the tone he was using. "You're Houshi's boy aren't you?" He turned to face Naraku, anger evident on his face as he retorted with one of the scariest faces he could have. I was scared of Miroku at this moment.

"That's right, you smug, money sucking creep. Now if you don't mind, I'm going home before you take more of it from my family." With that he turned around and tugged on my hand. I obediently followed before Naraku spoke again.

"I'm afraid you can't leave with Sango, she is after all in my care." I froze then. I knew. I _knew_ he was going to kill me. Miroku tugged on my hand again, "Quit joking Naraku. You couldn't take care of Anyone."

Inuyasha and Kagome covered me as my body refused to move. I was scared, my rational side sort of left me and I was left with the memories of the torture. The memories of everything that had happened. The memory of my friends dying.

"Do you want another incident to happen?" Naraku stated out loud and this caused me to snap. My knees buckled and my tears were evident. I knew if I stayed with Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome, they would die.

Miroku's eyes widened as he witnessed my fall and shaken stupor. This was where he snapped too. "You bastard!"

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's collar when he charged forward, choking the boy in the process. "Miroku! Stay with Sango!"

"But!" He shouted out as he noticed my condition. Scowling at Naraku, he walked back to Sango and lifted me to his side with no effort. This was where Inuyasha intervened.

"Sango's not in your custody anymore. She's in Takamuro's custody, now stay the hell away unless you want a lawsuit!" With that, he ordered Kagome and Miroku to help me walk again and walked out of the Coffee Bean. I slowly turned around to see Naraku's face, and I was surprised.

He didn't look upset, nor did he seem happy either. It was like he was planning for this to happen after all. Another chill came down my spine as he spoke out for my ears only.

"Until we see each other again."

It was then that I realized I had played the pawn for him. He, the demon, was manipulating me and all of my friends. It was the same thing with Kagura and Kanna too. He was using them to get everything that he wanted. He could do as he wanted... he was one of the most powerful demons in this world. (I also figured he was a demon from the fact that Kagura was a demon... apparently there was a lot to learn from demons then I gave credit for.)

A/N: How did you like it? Good? Bad? R&R!

Sincerely: TrigunsKitty


	4. Chapter 3: Eternal Damnation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so there! XP Rumiko Takahashi owns him! (The story itself is mine though!)

Introduction: Hey everyone, and thanks for reading my story. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it!

Reviews:

**BingQing**: Thanks for the first review! I was actually kind of nervous that I might have messed up grammatically, but you boosted my confidence from your review! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! (Though it might not end the way everyone may want it too... XP, it just sort of twisted up when I was writing this chapter in my journal this morning.)

Finally, what everyone is looking forward to... Chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Eternal Damnation

I hadn't realized how dark it had become, not with my mind jumping back and forth to the incident at Coffee Bean. I had been saved for one night, but what about the next? And the next night after that? Looking at the floor, I noticed Kagome entering with some clothes in her arms. Sitting besides me, I blinked, "What's the clothes for?"

"For you, of course." Kagome stated calmly before Miroku stormed into the room with more hot cocoa and cookies. "Your mom is a great mom Kagome." He stated before placing the tray down besides us. The sudden shouting from Inuyasha on Kagome's bed drew our attention away from Mrs. Higurashi's wonderful hospitality.

"Sesshomaru... Naraku's at it again!" A short gap. "No duh! I tried that, if Kagome had gotten outta my way, I would have killed him with my claws!" Another long gap. "Shut up! I may be inexperienced but I'll be damned if you call me a hanyou one more-! That's it, you're dead!" Silence rang through Kagome's room before Inuyasha shouted into the phone. "Over my dead body!"

Sitting on the floor, I could have sworn I heard the person on the other line say, "That could be arranged." I only watched Inuyasha's rash expression as he hung up and Miroku looked at him intently. "Well?"

"It's a deal." Inuyasha said outloud and everyone released their breath. "As long as Sesshomaru is given more information about Sango later, we should be good. He said that he was tired of Naraku 'getting his way' this time.

Smirking, he looked at Kagome as she passed the clean clothes to me. "Here you go, you can change in the bathroom in the hall." I only nodded before getting up and heading to the door. "Thanks," I smiled at Kagome. It wasn't until I reached the door did I saw what I was holding. A tank top and a pair of long silky pants.

"Umm, Kagome?" I asked, turning around and met the eyes of my curious friends. "Yes?" She asked as I shuffled my legs nervously. "Is... Is there any way I could borrow a long sleeved t-shirt? One... that will cover my arms?" Kagome tilted her head in confusion before shrugging, "Of course, but why Sango? It's like 90 degrees in here," I laughed anxiously. "Well... it's just... my arms... are... well... it's err... complicated." I sighed out. I was nervous, too nervous for my friends liking.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said suddenly. I looked at the black haired boy before seeing that he was telling Inuyasha something in code. "What..." I started to say before I felt Inuyasha's grip on both of my shoulders.

"Hey!" I shouted, and tried to twist my way out of his grasp. Damn him for his inhuman strength. Miroku had taken the opportunity to approach me and take one of my arms into his open palm.

"Miroku... n-n-no!" I started to wrestle away from his grasp too, but he was stronger than even me. Pulling at my uniform sleeve's cuff I bit my bottom lip in fright at the thought of them hating me. Hating me for not telling them of the abuse I received and the scars I had. The faint scars from fighting with Naraku, and retaliating against him. It was a nightmare of mine to be rejected by the ones that I would love.

"I'm doing this to check out my suspicions." Miroku advised me, as if he read my mind. "I'm not trying to hurt you." Pulling my sleeve up now, I resigned to my fate and turned away. I didn't want to look at their faces as it turned from curiosity to pity and sympathy.

A short gasp came from the girl sitting, "What... What happened!" Kagome shrieked out as Miroku tightly held onto my wrist. I knew that even though we were eighth graders, they would understand the predicament I had ordained through.

"It..." I started to say, but Inuyasha growled behind me. "It was _him_ wasn't it?" Biting back on my tongue, I only nodded and felt Miroku's grasp tighten further. I didn't bother wincing it pain. I had been through much worse.

"My mother and father," I started, and heaved a sigh. Miroku took this chance to pull me down onto the ground. He probably thought it would be easier for me to tell the story if I was sitting. Lightly, he pulled me into a comforting hug and urged me to continue.

"They were killed when I turned 5. I didn't realize my predicament that time, before I was already in it too far in. Naraku took me in, and... when we... any of us... did something wrong, he would... punish us."

I began to choke back the urge to vomit. Gruesome images came to my mind as I shook my head. Miroku who was harboring me just patted my head and rubbed my back comfortingly. Not here. I thought and decided to talk further on this issue. Even if we were young, I had the evidence to throw him in jail for a _long_ time.

"What..." Kagome said, making me lose my next word as she continued. "What happened... to the other children... you said 'we all,' meaning plural... so I assume there were...?" I meekly nodded and she looked down to the floor. Tears were threatening to fall.

"A weekend ago." I said, answering her unanswered question, "Everyone, except for me, had decided to escape Naraku's mansion." I began to tell them my knowledge on the matter. I told them about my own plans, my nightmares, my stupid classes with learning about weaponry to be 'loyal' to Naraku when I was older. I was nothing but a pawn, a freakin' pawn in his twisted games of chess.

It wasn't until the tears silently flew down my cheeks as I explained the deaths of my former friends. Heck, I even told them about my lost little brother, whom I had yet to know the name of. If I could give everything in the world to see him, I probably would at that time.

"Kagome!" Kagome's mom busted through her door as cheerfully as always, "Mr. Houshi is here to pick up Miroku and Inuyasha!"

In that time gap, I forgot to roll my sleeves down. The scars could be seen a few feet away pretty easily. The shocked faces of both adults sent me too crying again. I really didn't feel like telling my life story again.

"Miroku, what happened to your..." Said the older male as he went to kneel to me. He examined my arm with expertise. Was he a doctor?

"Dad," Miroku started and held me a little closer, as if to protect me from an invisible Naraku waiting in the shadows. "Sango's been abused by Naraku, She has been for years. If we don't do something quick, he'll come back with some claim and abuse her further... maybe even kill her. If we ask the police to do further investigations... we could save her and get Naraku in jail. We can get him back for all the money he's stolen."

I looked down at the ground now, the adults started to understand the situation thanks to Miroku's quick explanation. The adults huddled all of us into a hug then and replied to me. "We all had a taste of Naraku one time or another. With his manipulation... he's taking so much from us..." Inuyasha just snorted, "And is still trying to take father's business."

Kagome's mom nodded and took me from Miroku's grasp. "Naraku was involved with the death of my late husband... He's... he's evil." Came the saddened response and grabbed Kagome into a hug. "If I didn't have Kagome or Souta... I'd have given up... with the exception of Father Jii-chan." Everyone laughed then, Father Jii-chan had always been a weird man... Always throwing demon repellent wherever he stepped.

I even re-called him throwing that dust into Inuyasha's face as he appeared at Kagome door.

Kagome voice popped out from underneath her mom's grasp. "How...long." I knew what she was talking about instantly.

"Like I said..." I replied, "Since he 'adopted' me when I was five." This was when everyone looked down in grief. Naraku was and probably will be the bane of us all.

"You're safe now." Miroku's father said to me as he patted my head reassuringly. He sort of reminded me of Miroku's manners.

I couldn't help but nod and begin to cry... again. I finally thought that Naraku would stop coming after me, be sent to prison, and never enter my life again.

(Break)

After the hearing, I was adopted into the Takamoru's, or into Sesshomaru's care, but he just passed me along to Houshi's and Higurashi's most of the time. He was pretty cold. Though as long as I was with Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha, I would be happy.

Time then slowly passed me by.

School had been quick. Classes were interesting, and unfortunately for me, Kagura still taught as my History teacher. She would usually call on me just to see me squirm. I guess that was her way of saying she missed me... or it was a way to tell me that I was already and totally screwed.

Other then that, I always hung out with my friends.

Inuyasha and Kagome _finally_ realized they liked each other.

Miroku and I just watched from the side lines and commented on their relationship from time to time. There would be times when my friends relationship had me getting jealous... and it was true. Whenever Miroku goggled over the other girls I would get mad and slap him. He would take that as an attention grabber and grope me in the process. Another slap and I would storm off. Then he would follow me telling me his sorry and that it was 'worth it.'

It was always the usual routine.

My eighth grade year came to a close end, and another step into graduation. My first year in high school was going to be fun.

"Sango?" Miroku asked me as I put my stuff back into my backpack. 6th period had just ended and Kagome had run out of the room to meet her 'boyfriend' Inuyasha. Notice the possessive I used.

"Yes?" I responded and gave him a smile. "Do you want to walk home with me? Since the lovebirds are going on a 'date.'" I laughed then, ever since Kagome started dating Inuyasha, I had spent more time with Miroku then ever. That caused some of the elementary girls to get jealous over me with him... It wasn't that I _liked _ him, but... okay, I was too timid. I did like him. Woo hoo... Now back to the conversation before Miroku thinks I've died and gone to heaven without him.

"Sure." Smiling in response. It was always the giddy smile, and be as laconic as possible. If I said too much, I would basically blab to the whole world that I liked him. That would be bad.

Looking at my uniform shirt, I smiled once again. I was able to wear short sleeved shirts once more after the scars thinned away and healed perfectly fine. The tan I received (Though it be very small) had made it look natural against my skin. Eight months had passed since my leaving of Naraku's house, and I smiled further. My birthday was coming up. My twelfth birthday.

Going outside with Miroku, the sun, as I noticed had been down and passed the mountains. Looking at my watch, I whistled at how late it really was.

"School's taking too long now a days." I say and Miroku just agrees.

"Say, Miroku?" I ask, waiting for him to respond. He just grunted. "Do you want to play DDR tonight? I'm in the mood to kick someone's ass right now." This cause Miroku to scoff and laugh at my attempt to sound competitive.

"You think you can defeat _me_ at my own game, I don't think so sister." I couldn't help but laugh at this, he was right and wrong. I 'could' beat him at DDR if I wanted to, but sometimes I'd let him win just because males these days have their ego to worry about.

Apparently, I needed to beat his ass a couple times to show that I can be superior at times too. Damn men and their super masochist egos!

For the next moment, silence entered into both our minds. Not too sure what to say to each other. The ominous feeling was bearing onto both of us as we just walked in silence. Not being able to take the silence anymore, I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could get something out, I felt a chill run through my spine. The same feeling I received when I felt _him_ looking at me.

"Good evening." Both of our steps faltered then. Turning to the sound and froze in our spots. Nothing in our minds seemed to work as we watched the shiny point of a gun being pointed at us. Our fears were coming true as the shadowy man, known as Naraku emerged from his dark place.

"Another incident..." He started to say before I shook my head whispering no... "is happening, all because of you." My blood churned inside out as the gun fired and Miroku, whom I clutched his hand tightly started to fall back. The surprise of being hit by a bullet was too much for the boy to take. "San-"

A loud noise erupted from somewhere. It hurt my own ears as I tried to figure out where the sound was emanating from. It was me, actually. My vocal cords started hurting for a while and lead me to believe that horrid sound was coming from me. "Miroku!!" I shouted out before collapsing besides him. Blood was gushing from his bullet wound as he started to cough up blood. "Miroku!" I started to say, my voice crackling from over using my voice.

"Stop." Came the response and I gasped out in terror. He... he was standing behind me. How did he get that close to me when he was ten feet away? Oh wait, I was screaming my head off and crying out his name. Of course I wouldn't worry about _my_ safety.

"You _bastard!_" I screamed out as I jumped from my spot and started to claw at him. He measly grabbed my arms and tossed me to the side. I figured out where he was walking to next. Miroku.

"Boy, wake up." He replied out as I ran over to protect him. Without flinching, Naraku just reached out his palm and grabbed my hair. I began to scream in pain as he pulled it harder.

"Nggh." Miroku replied as Naraku used his other hand to push on Miroku's wound.

"Any last words?" Naraku... that smug bastard.

Blood started to flow out of his mouth quickly as he tried to smirk. He was trying to mess with the demon. "Nothing...Nothing from you... You sick... jerk..."

I bit back a yelp as Naraku pulled my hair up and dragged me away. "Mir-Miroku!" I yelped out before feeling cement. "He's going to die. Why bother calling out to him?"

"Miroku!" I cried out. Tears spilling from my eyes as I continued to cry out. It was then that Naraku decided to pull me away from Miroku. Crying... Crying was the only thing I could do. I was a freaking damsel in distress as Miroku lay on the ground... dying even!

As if on cue, Miroku's melodious voice cut through even Naraku's. It was like a voice in heaven had come to declare a war against the demons. (No offense to Inuyasha.)

"I'll save... you... I promise." Miroku's amethyst eyes connected with my hazel ones. The world began to spin as I saw his eyes flicker with pain and slowly close. It was then that Miroku stopped moving.

"Miroku? ... Mir..." I started to say once more before two men in suits came by and took me from Naraku's grasp.

"We're leaving, say goodbye to your _friend._" I felt the sting of my tears as I was being lifted away and carried into his stupid limo. That stupid limo that lead me to my worst nightmare.

Once placed into the car, I crawled into the farthest corner I could, and went into the futile position. My mind went back to Miroku's unconscious body and I started to gag. Blood, death, violence. I hated it.

"Goodbye... Kagome, Inuyasha..." I started to sniff, glad to know that they weren't hurt. Then my mind went to the image of Miroku and my tears fell.

"Miroku!" I cried out softly into my knees and buckled into my dark abyss. "I love you!"

Looking at the floor, I only felt my free world crumbling. At the beginning, I thought that I was free from my prison, from _Naraku_, that I lived through that painful world and was granted a new life. Like I was reborn as a new Sango Tajiya... but... in reality, I was trapped. Trapped and circling in my own tunnel of darkness.

I was taken away.

Naraku moved far away, taking me with me and treating me like I was nothing but a soldier going to war the next day.

Kagura stopped teaching at Shikona no Tamai.

I refused to talk to anyone for a duration of the time.

The punishment I received later for my 'insubordination' was brutal compared to all of my punishments when I was little.

And... my thoughts centered around the dead—looking Miroku.

My tears after a while refused to fall in my 'new' house that I lived in. I refused to give in the Naraku and my nightmare.

I laughed at myself as Naraku approached me.

My Eternal Damnation... I would call it, lightly hugging myself. Spitting on the floor in front of Naraku I glared up at my tormentor. He just glared back with his piercingly blood red eyes. Eternal Damnation, I thought. And I welcomed it.

A/N: Okay, it's not ending! I swear! The next chapter is coming up soon! (I just have to write it[wink) Also, there is going to be a MAJOR time gap between her being Twelve and her being Seventeen in the next chapter. (Spoilers!) So, I guess I'll give you a preview of the next chapter to prove that I'm not lying about the story ending! (Actually, I was thinking of ending this story and doing a sequel, but I decided against it!)

Here's your preview, enjoy!

**Four years had past since _that_ incident. My mind refused to think about it again. It sort of repressed itself as I was being taken away. All of the things in Naraku's old mansion had been long gone... apparently, he was preparing to leave all along, since my 'adoption' with Sesshomaru to Miroku being... "No." I said and used my hands to slap both of my cheeks. **

**When I was placed in the car with Kanna, she sort of explained why I was able to go to elementary school. Naraku wanted me to befriend Miroku. That was the intention. He was planning to get back at the Houshi's for trying to get into his business. Especially about the money he took... but I soon found out that Miroku's grandfather stole from Naraku... He stole a golden staff with three rings attached to the top. It was another interesting item Naraku possessed in his weapons room. **

**Sighing, I shifted my weight onto my other side. Since I turned into a teenager, I hadn't been able to crawl into small corners like I used to. Sometimes I hated growing up. **

"**You're... turning 17 this year... right?" Kanna's voice interrupted my thoughts as I grunted into response. "Naraku's got a gift for you." She said and returned to her normal quiet self. **

"**Joy..." I murmured and turned my direction out the window. We had come through the old neighborhood where we _used_ to live. I shook my head as I sighed heavily. A flash of white and black came into my peripheral vision and I turned my head to see. Three teenagers were walking down the street talking amongst each other. One of them looked like... "Miroku?" I whispered and before I could verify who they were, we had turned the corner and lost sight of them. **

"**What's the matter?" Kanna's voice said as I shook my head. "Nothing Kanna." **

So, what do you think? Enjoying it so far? R&R!

Sincerely: TrigunsKitty


	5. Chapter 4: Heavily Broken

TrigunsKitty: I Don't Own Inuyasha. Nor Do I Own The Title.

Reviews:

Thank you to everyone that reviewed and I apologize for not posting so soon. School and Soccer has taken over my life for the time being. n.n; Even during my winter break. -sigh- Plus Comicon is coming up on the 25th, 26th, and 27th of this month. I'm excited and I finally completed my Sango costume! I'm happy. Now all I need to do is get plywood for the boomerang!

Thanks for sticking with me and being sort of patient! Enjoy!

(Hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and New Years)

Chapter Four: Heavily Broken

Four years had past since that incident. My mind refused to think about it again. It sort of repressed itself as I was being taken away. All of the things in Naraku's old mansion had been long gone... apparently, he was preparing to leave all along, since my 'adoption' with Sesshomaru to Miroku being... "No." I said and used my hands to slap both of my cheeks.

When I was placed in the car with Kanna, she sort of explained why I was able to go to elementary school. Naraku wanted me to befriend Miroku. That was the intention. He was planning to get back at the Houshi's for trying to get into his business. Especially about the money he took... but I soon found out that Miroku's grandfather stole from Naraku... He stole a golden staff with three rings attached to the top. It was another interesting item Naraku possessed in his weapons room.

Sighing, I shifted my weight onto my other side. Since I turned into a teenager, I hadn't been able to crawl into small corners like I used to. Sometimes I hated growing up.

"You're... turning 17 this year... right?" Kanna's voice interrupted my thoughts as I grunted into response. "Naraku's got a gift for you." She said and returned to her normal quiet self.

"Joy..." I murmured and turned my direction out the window. We had come through the old neighborhood where we used to live. I shook my head as I sighed heavily. A flash of white and black came into my peripheral vision and I turned my head to see. Three teenagers were walking down the street talking amongst each other. One of them looked like... "Miroku?" I whispered and before I could verify who they were, we had turned the corner and lost sight of them.

"What's the matter?" Kanna's voice said as I shook my head. "Nothing Kanna."

The car ride that I hoped would last forever ended too quickly for me. I didn't want to see the stupid smug look that always crossed his face whenever he got what he wanted. I wanted to puke... and I would be damned, no pun intended, if I were to do so on him. My door opened as I unbuckled my seatbelt, a guard waited outside the car door for me. Stepping out, I looked at the home in front of me. Four years ago I was living there, like any normal teen... except not like a normal teen. The beatings and injuries I received seemed to come back to me with each step I took towards this hellhole.

"Sango, it's good to see you here once more." It was Kagura, she stood a good five paces away from me as I nodded. Sort of.

"Yeah, it's been a while Miss _Windy_." I saw her lips purse in an aggravated way. I guess I became less afraid of getting hurt now-a-days that I adopted sarcasm. Kanna appeared besides me as she looked up at her elder sister.

"Sango is growing up." Was all that came from Kanna as she stepped away from both of us to summon the 'master' of the house. "I'll bring Naraku." She suddenly said and I nodded. Joy. My first present from him. I thought inwardly and looked at Kagura. When I was only eleven, I would have to look up to stare at her, but now all I had to do was stare straight.

"You seem so _happy_ to be back, Sango. What made you drastically change?" I smirked. More sarcasm. I loved how she played along with me, even when I haven't seen her in so long.

"Yes, I so excited to be back home. Anything new happening? More killings? Maybe even a kidnapped child or two? Tell me, I'm all about the gossip now-a-days." I squinted my eyes in pity and anger. I couldn't get away... I was all bark and no bite now. My plan to escape just walked out the door when... that... happened. "You're a bit chipper off the old block, aren't you?" She was beginning to get angry, I could see it in her red eyes. Turning my face to the side I shrugged and suddenly my body shook in fright. I was never really able to get over what had happened. It just sort of stuck to me...

"Sango, it's such a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"Cut the pleasantry Naraku."

Two seconds since he came, I was tempted to be nice and not get on his bad side. Maybe the sarcasm was a bad thing to inherit at the moment? He raised his left hand and in no time the sting of his hand against my cheek left a deftly bruise on my right cheek. I raised my hand to my cheek in defiance and stared at him in boredom.

"Sorry Sir." It was still there, the fear in the back of my mind. I was sure that he knew that too as he dropped his hand down to his side.

"It's good to know your place Sango. I had hoped you had learned that, apparently not. Some re-education is in order." All I could do was nod. It was best not to say anything now even I knew that. If I wanted to stay alive, I had better keep that in mind.

Kanna appeared behind Naraku as she deeply bowed in apology. "I'm sorry for not teaching her well Naraku Sir... Shall I try again?" I watched them with my hazel eyes as he turned his direction to Kanna. She was so small and frail that I was afraid for her. "No Kanna. It was to be expected. She'll have to learn the hard way. Kagura." I looked at Kagura as she straightened up.

"Yes Sir?" Her voice was emotionless as her red eyes were.

"Take Sango to her room and give her the uniform for the high school. Then after that, show her the duties she will need to do along with the training schedule of the dojo. She'll also need re-fitting for her dojo outfit..."

I couldn't help but interupt. It was like I wasn't there and he was ignoring me.

"Naraku, sir, Kanna has already re-fit me into the dojo outfit before we arrived."

He turned to me briefly before turning back to Kagura, "Kagura."

Kagura nodded before grabbing my wrist and pulling on it with excessive force, "Yes sir." I didn't realize what had happened, but she pulled me past Naraku and Kanna. Into the house and up the stairs I went. "Kagura?" I asked, confused as she opened the door that belonged to Trevor.

"Quiet. This'll be a bit painful..." I suddenly understood why she brought me in this room. It was more of a torture room now much less Trevor's room. I didn't like the look of being in here... and the way she said her last sentence. "Kagu-" Sharp pain went into my wrist as she snapped it back and towards me. I could hear a crunch and pain scorch through my entire being. I fell to the floor in pain as she stood above me, motionless. I tried hard not to cry, even when I was beat upon by the guards for sneaking out, I tried so hard not to cry. It wasn't easy. My tears prickled at the corners of my eyes as I tried to hold my injured wrist next to my chest. My breath was hitched and I screamed out in pain as I tried to make it less hurt.

"You're already on his nerves. I had to do it. Now, get up and I'll show you to your room. When we finish, I'll have the bodyguard take you to the hospital to get a cast for it. Let's go."

I bit back a retort. I couldn't say anything, or even talk back, unless I wanted to be armless. I guess from my absent, Naraku went towards breaking bones rather than hitting and leaving bruises. I tried to get up, but hissed as I tried to rise. My arm hurt so much that I was biting inside my lip. My teeth were clenching so hard that they were aching a bit. Suddenly, my mind, as if it was trying to brake me further showed me of the trio walking down the street laughing happily. How they reminded me of my friends. My old friends which saved my soul and healed it... only to have it broken by Naraku.

"I-I'm Coming..." I spat out in anguish as I hissed once more in pain. Lovely, I wouldn't be able to write for the next 5 weeks, but at least I didn't have to worry about homework... Wait. "What did Naraku mean by a uniform from a high school?"

I was confused, I was home schooled after the incident here, and I wasn't allowed to leave the house for a long time. I cradled my broken wrist closer to my body as I stood to look at Kagura's retreating back.

"That's right. You're enrolled in High School as Sango Tajiya. Naraku did his research." Kagura left Trevor's old room and I stood at the entrance of it. Surprise and shock entered my system as I tried to understand what had just occurred. Four Years had past... if I saw my friends... would they remember who I was?

* * *

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital as I twiddled one of my fingers. The doctor said that he would see me soon after the next patient, but knowing my luck I would be seen last. The smell of sickness and old people wavered into my nose as I sat in the seat. I wasn't sick, I wasn't old... at least I hope I wasn't old-looking... and I was truly screwed. If it was just a clean break, the pain would have dulled eventually, but eventually wasn't happening quick enough, which lead her to believe that it was something worse.

"Miss Tajiya?" I rose from my spot and made my way to the counter. "That's me." I replied, holding my broken wrist in my arm. It was beginning to bruise and blacken. Lovely.

"Oh dear. What happened to you?" Making the most emotionless face possible I looked at her and replied coldly. "I fell down a flight of stairs." The nurse looked at me skeptically. It seemed she didn't believe me.

"Is your parents around? Can I speak with them?"

I stare at the nurse with the same emotionless stare and shrug. The only guardian that was with me was sitting on his ass in the car outside. Probably sleeping or slacking off.

"They're dead. I've been living on my own for a while now. My foster parents had me emancipated from the house." I turned to look at the clock. It was a good two minutes before the nurse herself sighed out.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sorry for doubting you." She quickly turned behind her to make a file for me and I just sighed. The lie seemed so real right now. Kagura told me countless times that this was the story to tell when I was hurt, or somewhere that needed guardianship. I guess these were one of those moments. Suddenly a gasp was heard from the nurse as she pulled another file out and examined the file with my newly made one.

"Excuse me!" The nurse nearly screamed at me as I jumped back into reality. "What?" I asked, shocked at how the nurse nearly shouted at me.

"Do you have a brother?! A younger one!" I blinked before nodding dumbly.

"I... I do... but I only heard of him. I've never met him before because when my parents were killed, I was taken to a foster home. He was at the hospital because of his frail health at the time. Why?" I drew out my last word as the nurse pulled the files of my supposed brother next to mine and showed me.

**Updated File: Kohaku Tajiya**

**Age: 12**

**Relatives:**

**Mother; Susanna Tajiya; Deceased**

**Father; Aden Tajiya; Deceased**

**Sister; Sango Tajiya; Missing.**

**Room: 473; Upstairs B Building.**

**Picture: **A young boy of about twelve with freckles and a friendly smile was plastered on the picture. He was laying in the bed with a Teddy bear and a balloon that said: "Happy Twelfth Birthday" and he had brown colored hair and the same colored eyes as Sango.

There was no doubt about it. It was my missing younger brother... but... I looked at the file again. There was a contradiction between my story and what this document said.

**Sister; Sango Tajiya; Missing.**

I looked at the Nurse before shaking my head in disbelief. I was happy that I finally found my brother... but if Naraku found out about my findings... He would kidnap him too... and hurt him. Pain twisted on my face as I tried to straighten out everything that was going on.

"Are you alright Miss Tajiya? Does your wrist hurt? I'll help you!" She ran away from the clerk's spot and opened the door leading to the doctor's area. As she helped me to the labs, I couldn't help but keep staring at the thing that could ruin me.

**Sister; Sango Tajiya; Missing.**

* * *

The doctor told me that it was pretty serious. My wrist was broken in five different places. It hurt so much when he had to pop my hand and arm socket together again. I cried out in pain when this happened. The worst pain I ever felt... maybe even more then the break itself. When the doctor went away to get the cast materials, I couldn't help but stare out the window. I was broken. Heavily Broken between what was morally right and what was morally wrong. Should I go see my brother? Should I tell him that I would protect him when I myself couldn't even help myself? Should I risk his life to satisfy my urge to see my only living flesh? My Kin?

The door opened again as a nurse came in again. She held my file in her hand as she sat in front of me. I tried to look away but her eyes read all of my moves.

"Why did you lie to the nurse in the front?"

I bit my lip as I tried to get away from this discussion. Anything to keep me alive for another day.

"I had to..." I responded slowly and dropped my head in defeat. "Because I'm not worthy to be alive."

The nurse was shocked at my answer and retorted back, telling me I have my whole life ahead of me and stuff. I winced when I saw her raise her hand and she seemed to notice this as well. She was too observant. It was going to get her killed one of these days.

"I'm sorry. I'm not Missing anymore. I've been around and about looking for an excuse to live. Until then, I can't see my brother." Before I could even say another word, the doctor came in and I immediately regretted everything I said. Behind the doctor was a young male of maybe eighteen, or seventeen, and he was holding a bucket full of plaster and wrapping.

"Miroku, place those by her right wrist while I put my gloves on." I couldn't help but gape at how he looked like the same boy from my past. He was supposed to be dead... Miroku. It can't be. When he approached me, I quickly averted my gaze and with my good hand I pulled some of my chestnut brown hair into my face. I didn't want him to know it was me... but somehow I doubted even that. When he placed the bucket next to me I held my breath as he smirked at me. He smirked! I wanted to slap the boy for being ignorant! I didn't realize how close he'd gotten but he managed to get by a couple of words I remembered:

"I told you I would save you. It's only a matter of time."

My emotions were raging. I wanted to hug him, to laugh with him, to say something stupid like: 'Thanks.' No. I couldn't. I just bit my lip and meekly nodded. I felt my tears fall as I sniffled to myself. Stupid tears... stupid weakness.

"Hey Dad, I think her wrist is hurting her. Who did this to you."

"I fell down a flight of stairs." I responded quickly before dropping my head. Who was I kidding?

"Sure you did, falling down is one of your specialties but I really doubt your THAT heavy to break more then five joints in your right wrist. Now if you said something like: I fell down a flight of stairs after Naraku broke my wrist in five different joints... then yes, I would believe you then." He was smiling at my grimly as I puffed out in aggravation. He was always observant as well.

"Wait!" I shout out when his father started working on my arm. Miroku was leaning against the south wall staring at me with interest.

"Yes Miss Runaway?"

I could feel the heat rise off of my cheeks as I huffed. "How did you survive the gun shot that Naraku hit you with! I was... So... scared. So scared. How was I supposed to know that you were still alive!" Before Miroku could pipe in, his father started for him.

"After Naraku took you away, Miroku was smart enough to tell me where you two were planning to go. I went searching after it had gotten to dark and there he was... sort of crawling and spouting out stuff like: "I need to save her..." or "This is nothing compared to what happened to her..." I stared in disbelief as his words strangely comforted me. Though I had the feeling that he was edited something for Miroku's behalf.

"Then what about Inuyasha and Kagome! Are they alright!"

As the doctor began to plaster my arm up with gauze Miroku looked up and smiled. "Inu and Kagome are fine. Inu was planning to pop the question to Kagome sooner or later. He's being an idiot right now though. Sesshomaru is still trying to get a hold of the business of TaishoCorp and it is the same with Naraku. He's planning something... and I had the feeling he would use you again... and that's going to be a downfall. Right Father?" The Doctor nodded as he wrapped the hardening cloth around my poor wrist slowly.

"Yes, but we can not tell you of the details because Naraku may torture you for information. If you know something you only get hurt further, but if you're ignorant like we're keeping you, then you'll be fine." I nodded in agreement. I would rather be able to write again and be in perfect health if it was possible.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper out, unsure of what was to happen next. How was I supposed to know that I would be fated to meet with my loved ones and friends once more? It was too overwhelming.

Patting the gauze that had finally hardened, the Doctor took his referral for me and left the room. Miroku stood in silence as I stared at the cast. Finally Miroku broke the silence with a joke.

"Would you like for me to sign it? I'll gladly be your first!" From him, it sounded more like an implication for something else then signing.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I'll have you sign it when I go to school on Monday."

Miroku blinked before smiling a radiant smile. "Your going to the public High School aren't you?"

"Yup, I'll have you know it was Naraku who signed me up... He's probably planning something."

"Probably." He smiled once more and walked towards me. I could feel the blush on my face thicken as he pushed my hair behind my cheek and smiled.

"Be safe, Don't do anything stupid until I can save you..."

This was where I sighed and he sighed with me. His hand lingered on my left cheek as he noticed a bruise from where Naraku slapped me. He stared at me with grief and I shrugged. "Tis but a flesh wound." I replied and he dropped his face to mine. Miroku's forehead touched my cold one as he stared intently into my eyes.

"I'm serious. Don't do anything stupid. Like the princess in the stories, I'll be your prince to save you from the evil dragon." I couldn't help but smile. He really did care for me as a friend but what about a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship? No, I thought and looked at him. I didn't know what he was thinking, and I wasn't planning too.

"Fine, but does that mean that you'll face over a hundred dragons to reach me? You have the sub ones, then the mid boss ones and then finally the big one. Will you reach me?" My sarcasm was patent, especially when I counted the dragons off into three catergories on my fingers. I heard his velvety chuckle deep from his chest and it felt good to be back with him again.

"As long as they don't have a twelve-gage shotgun, I think I'll be there." The same smile and the moment where time froze. He leaned a little bit towards me, a bit closer and his breath mingled with my own. Our lips were inches apart before the door opened and his father entered. I sat on the bench with a deep red on my cheeks and Miroku was on the floor with a new slap mark on his left cheek. Yup, same ol' me slapping him. Just a normal day.

* * *

They said that they would take care of the bills for me and I nodded in appreciation. Apparently the hospital was in on it and I was the main gossip today and probably for the next couple of weeks. Walking out the door, I looked behind me to see Miroku staring out the door at me, he was behind the counter of the clerk's desk pretending to hold a file and read it, but I could feel his gaze on me as I walked away from the hospital.

The guard that was my guardian pulled up and the door opened. Kagura sat in the back waiting for me and I retained my look of disinterest.

"That took a long time." She said to me and I shrugged getting in and closing the door.

"Hospital's are like that Kagura. They make you wait for hours. Plus they didn't have a file for me on hand. So I had to write a whole bunch of information with my left hand. Not a lot of fun since that's not my dominant hand." I buckled in and closed my eyes. I remembered what Miroku said to me and smiled. Kagura seemed to notice this and reply.

"You're happy. Why?"

"I don't know. This plaster on my right hand will be a nice souvenir and momento. 'Don't mess with Naraku.'" I spoke out loud and Kagura sighed.

* * *

When I got back to Naraku's home, I instantly made my way up the flight of stairs to notice Kanna waiting for me. She held a note out for me to read and I choked. Naraku had gone to the hospital. Why? I felt my body rake over everything that had happened and shook my head. Something must be wrong with him. Either he's messing with me or there is a spy at the hospital that revealed me... I couldn't stomach the rest of the note as I stumbled past Kanna to my room. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I laid on my bed for some time before I closed my eyes. I wanted to turn something on, like the radio or the television to drone out the silence but I decided against it. I was actually listening to the front door to see if it opened or closed. Finally my waiting was rewarded when the door open and I popped out of bed like a child exuberant for her presents under the tree. Quietly, I made my way to my door and cracked it open a bit. I was listening to anything... anything in particular that could help me win against him.

"Naraku, welcome back sir." Kagura said to him as she approached him from where he stood. He was drenched from the rain as I tried to listen to him rather then the thunder.

"Stubborn fool." I heard and some quiet mumblings as he talked to Kagura.

"Did he deny you once more?" Kagura spoke out.

"Yes. The more money I throw at him, the more he resists. I want revenge for what his blasted grandfather and his stupid thieving ways. I can only see it benefiting me if I take control over his Hospital. Damn his son though. He's like a cat or dog. Nine lives. Tch."

Kagura seemed to say something else to Naraku but I didn't hear it, I was more sad at the fact that Naraku was cursing them.

"They're starting a rebellion in town. The Hospital, TaishoCorp and the Storing Goods refuse me like I was Satan. They must be planning a rebellion against me... I will show them. What good will it be for them to put me in jail. I have enough money and power to get out myself. I won't be put down so easily... but I will watch from the sidelines to see what happens. Sango will be a good tool for this. She'll get the information I need... especially if she falls in love with the Houshi boy."

Kagura interrupted. "Sir, I think she met him earlier today at the hospital. She seemed to look back in thought but she didn't reveal much."

Shit, I thought to myself and I heard footsteps at the stairs. I closed my door quietly and tiptoed to my bed. I wasn't going to do something stupid. Laying there, I closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep. Light flooded into my room as Naraku and Kagura walked into my threshold. I pretended to stay asleep and ignored them. Maybe even breathing out a bit slowly to prove I was asleep.

"Kagura. Do you really think she could be planning something against me?"

"It's possible sir."

"Indeed."

Before anything happened I felt a cold hand on my forehead. I didn't do anything else except breathed in and out in fright. I didn't let it show on my face but I was panicking. Freaking out was a bad thing...

Lifting his hand, he walked away from me and Kagura followed suit. "Sir. What will you do?"

"Like I said, I have plans, if it's like you say, Sango will fall into my trap just like the others. We could even possibly use her younger brother she talks about in her sleep to use against her. She'll follow me to the ends of the Earth if I threaten the boy. Maybe even get rid of our Houshi problem too."

They closed the door and I laid there for a while, unsure if they truly left. I was scared. Scared of what he said... and if he was talking about the truth... It was only a matter of time before he would find Kohaku... "No," I spoke out loud and slammed my right hand into my comforter. "Damn You Naraku!"

A/N: Make sure to Read and Review. Hope to see you in the next chapter!

TrigunsKitty


End file.
